Demitri the Hedgehog
by samdaman62
Summary: The adventure of Demitri the Hedgehog as he travels to earth to find a way to save the planet of Mobius.


They were right be hind us. We only had a bit of time left. I had to install the finishing touches on my machine to get out of here.

For the past few years, the planet Mobius has had civilization commit suicide in the thoughts of the world ending. There has been gangs, crimes, suicides and there was nothing anyone could do about it. But worse, there was this new guy, a lot worse than Robotnik was. And he and his robots were killing everyone. If Sonic the Hedgehog were here, he could beat him, but he was gone. He went somewhere else.

That is why we had to escape. Me and a few people. I don't know what we would do after that. But we had to escape. Right now we were in my garage. Me and the others had worked a long time to create this teleporter thingy. I was just about to finish it.

"Sam! whatever your gonna do, do it fast! They're coming." Shouted one of the survivors I had. I just finished. I punched in a few random coordinate to another world. That's when the robot broke down the door. They were huge, and indestructible. And they had huge guns.

Bullets went flying, as I jumped to my machine, I got shot in the side.

I started the teleporter. Most of the people also got in, but some were in too much panic to focus. But it was too late to get them. In a flash of color, we were gone and I told myself I would never return to Mobius.

When the light cleared, I could see again and none of the others where in sight. I was all alone in a new world. The best thing to do would be to keep a low profile. I looked at my return console, the device which would send me back to my teleporter. It said I was on planet earth.

"What a horrible name for a planet." I muttered under my breath. Earth-people or, humans I guess, started gathering around saying things like, "Whoa, another one." or "What is that?" and, well, you get the point.

So much for keeping a low profile. But I didn't want to attract any more attention, so I escaped. I wasn't as fast or strong as most of the other Mobians, but I could climb like a ninja. I found a nice building to get on top of. I ran toward it and jumped forward, then I hit the wall and kicked up a few steps, I grabbed onto the top ledge and climbed on top. Then I ran from building to building until I lost my followers.

But seeing how they gave up chase on an alien so fast made me wonder if others had been here before. I waited a few hours until I started going again. I had to find some kind of information. Luckily on this planet, there were plenty of screens on buildings that had people talking on them.

"A short while ago, several life forms appeared on earth, similar to the famed sonic the hedgehog. The government is on the lookout for any other ones. If you have seen one call us." said the lady on the screen.

Well, at least I knew that some of the others survived. But now I was wanted by the goverment. I looked around and saw a few law enforcers. Their weapons udes lead bullets, similar to the ones the robots had, which reminded me of my bullet wound.

I looked down at it but it wasn't there. In fact, when I looked at my reflection in a windoew, my moustache which I had worked so hard on for months was gone. According to my return console, I was several months before when I left. I had created a time machine.

And maybe my machine was teleported to earth somewhere. I would have to find it later. BUt now, I needed to learn my surroundings. I slipped down into an alley between two buildings onto the ground.

It was getting dark and not many people where outside. So I could walk out. It was only a matter of time before this government catches me, so I took shelter in this building to my left called "DC superstore". A sign outside said it was closed, so I went in through a hatch on the roof.

Inside it was dark, but the faint ligt from a soda machine lit the place up enough for me to find another source of light. I found an aisle full of electronic devices, one of which was a flashlight. I opened it's plastic cover and used it to light the way.

I found an area where human clothes were kept. I figured it might help wit ha disguise, so I found a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket, the same color as my skin. Outside I heard the sound of blades chopping wind and a bright light shone through thr ceiling hatch. I looked up to find a human flying machine, a helicopter. Ropes came down and people, who I assumed were government zipped into the store.


End file.
